La nouvelle race
by Darth Lelouch
Summary: Résumé : Transformé en vampire, Harry Potter est condamné à mort en traversant le voile. Pourtant ce n'est pas la mort qu'Harry Potter retrouve, mais une nouvelle vie en Endor.


**La nouvelle race**

Résumé : Transformé en vampire, Harry Potter est condamné à mort en traversant le voile. Pourtant ce n'est pas la mort qu'Harry Potter retrouve, mais une nouvelle vie en Endor.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. **

-Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, Ron !

La voie de Ginny Weasley résonna dans un bureau du ministère, portant avec elle tout le désespoir et colère dirigé contre son frère.

-Je ne peux rien faire Ginny, crois-tu que cela me plait de voir mon meilleurs ami se faire exécuter ? Bien sûr que, non ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres !

-Alors on doit le sauver ! Avant que le ministère met à exécution leur projet…

-Le sauver, pour qui nous saute à la gorge ? Soit raisonnable Ginny, il est un vampire, on ne peut pas le contrôler ! Tant que le vampire qui a transformé Harry n'est pas détruit, on ne pourra pas raisonner avec lui ! Tu le sais bien !

C'était la vérité, lorsqu'un vampire crée un autre vampire, ce dernier était complètement dévoué à son « père », ses anciens amis ou familles étaient totalement effacé au profit de l'amour du créateur.

Hors le « père » d'Harry semblé appartenir à un vampire qui haïssait les sorciers particulièrement vue la façon dont Harry avait attaqué ses anciens collègues et amis avant de se faire capturer.

-Dans ce cas, qu'il reste enfermé jusqu'à qu'on retrouve ce vampire…

-On peut rien faire Ginny.

La voie de Hermione attira l'attention des deux Weasley. Les yeux rouges, le visage aussi désespéré que celle de Ginny, l'ancienne génie de Poudlard continua :

-On ignore l'identité du vampire qui a transformé Harry, mais on peut être sur, qu'il est à présent bien protéger par ses frères. Ils ne vont pas prendre aucun risque pour perdre Harry Potter. Que ce soit symboliquement ou par son pouvoir, avoir Harry de leur côté est primordial pour eux.

Ginny regarda son frère et son amie, l'un après l'autre, incapable d'accepter leurs paroles.

-Si c'était nous à sa place, Harry aurait trouvé une solution, on va vraiment l'abandonner ? Abandonner, Harry ?

Un long silence suivit cette question, avant que Ron prenne la parole à nouveau :

-Personne ne souhait cela Ginny. C'est pour cette raison que Harry traversera le voile, aucun auror ne souhait être connu dans l'histoire pour avoir tué Harry. Personne.

La porte du bureau de Ron s'ouvrit violement, un auror, sans doute un stagiaire vue son jeune age, s'adressa Ron :

-Ca commence ! Ils vont tuer Harry.

Ron retenant un insulte, se précipita en dehors de son bureau, se dirigeant vers le voile, suivi de sa sœur et fiancé. Ils ne pouvaient sauver Harry, mais au moins ils devaient assister au dernier moment de leur ami.

* * *

Harry Potter, le vampire, était trainé brutalement vers le voile de la mort. Une partie de lui, la partie vampire, résisté de tous ses forces poussé par l'instinct de survie. Il brulait de haine envers les sorciers qui voulaient le supprimer, les sorciers qui étaient les ennemis de son père.

Etant d'origine sorcier, Harry possédait toujours ses pouvoirs même entant que vampire, mieux il pouvait à présent utiliser la magie sans la nécessité d'une baguette puisqu'il était lui-même transformé en créature magique.

C'est pour cette raison que les sorciers n'avaient pris aucun risque avec lui. Ses bras était solidement plaqué contre son corps, sa tête sous une cagoule, et suivi à chaque instant par une troupe élite prêt à déclencher un déluge de sort en sa direction…quelle ironie sachant qu'il y a peine deux semaines, il faisait partie de ce groupe !

L'autre partie de son être, la partie la plus attaché à sa vie passé, se résigné à son sort, acceptant même de mourir pour ne pas prendre le risque de s'en prendre à ses amis.

Finalement après arrivé à destination, les aurors lui retirèrent sa cagoule. Comme prévu, Harry n'était pas seul avec les aurors. Il y avait également le ministre de la magic, des hauts placés du gouvernement, ainsi que ses anciens amis. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient tuer le sauver du monde magique sans un semblant de cérémonie !

Arthur Weasley, le ministère de la magie pris la parole, la voie saccagée, et les yeux brouillés :

-Vampire Harry Potter, vous êtes condamnez à mort pour trahisons envers le monde magie, et associations avec les terroristes, avez-vous des derniers mots ?

Pour toute réponse Harry Potter poussa un rugissement, et dévoila ses canines, prêt à assouvir sa soif contre tout imprudent qui s'approcherait de lui.

Poussant un soupir d'impuissance et de regret, Arthur hocha la tête, aussitôt une demi-douzaine de baguette se pointa vers lui :

-Stupefix.

Perdant de connaissance avant même de traverser le voile, Harry Potter quitta la Terre pour toujours.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry se réveilla sans désir de destruction ou de mort pour le monde magique. Il ne ressentait plus le lien qu'il avait pour son « père », il était libre.

Il y avait qu'une seule explication, seul la mort pouvait briser le lien entre un père et son enfant vampire, dans ce cas, soit son géniteur vampirique était mort, soit c'était lui qui l'était.

Bien sûr, cela pouvait paraitre absurde de penser qu'il était mort, alors qu'il était bien là, ressentant l'air remplir ses poumon, devant des arbres les plus majestueux qu'il avait pu voir…mais il avait belle et bien traversé le voile.

Voulant retrouver Ginny et ses amis, et pour leur dire qu'il était enfin libre de ses pensées et gestes, il transplana… pour se retrouver au même emplacement. Choqué, il tenta plusieurs fois le transplanage sans succès.

Il tenta ensuite de créer des Poroloins sans plus de succès. De plus en plus perplexe et inquiet, il invoqua son patronus, et l'ordonna de trouver Ron pour qu'il vienne le porter secours.

Lorsque son cerf argenté tourna en rond, là il commença vraiment à être effrayé:

-Trouve Hermione ! Ginny ! La Grand Bretagne ! Le monde magique !

Encore et toujours son partronus tourna en rond, incapable d'accomplir la volonté de son maitre.

Puis Harry réalisa sa situation, le voile ne l'avait certainement pas tué, mais il l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde. Un monde qui n'avait certainement pas du sang artificiel pour vampire.

Note de l'auteur : Voici le prologue ou le chapitre 1. Comme vous vous en doutez ni Harry Potter ni le seigneur des anneaux m'm'appartient. Je ne suis qu'un amateur avec un peu trop d'imagination, et qui pense avoir trouvé une bonne idée de départ. Cette histoire ne contiendra pas de slash (dieu seul sait qu'il y assez de slash dans la section français du site) et sera une histoire assez « dark ». Ne soyez pas avare en Review, hein.


End file.
